The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program with which broadcast programs can be recorded and reproduced.
In recent years, recording apparatuses capable of accepting a reproduction instruction from a user in a program scene unit and reproducing it have appeared. For making a search in a program scene unit possible, the recording apparatus carries out processing of, for example, adding an index to a scene change point in a recorded program in advance. As a typical method of detecting a scene change point in a program, there is a method of calculating video and audio feature amounts and setting a point whose feature amount exceeds a threshold value as a scene change point.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-274353 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for mapping, with program data that a personal computer has acquired via a network being a target, event information manually created for each scene unit, for example, on a time axis of the actual stored program data. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, times of a plurality of scene change points indicated by the event information are compared one by one with times of a plurality of scene change points detected based on the video and audio feature amounts of the program data, and the number of times the times match is counted. Such a comparison is repeated while shifting one by one a time at a head of the times to be compared with the times of the scene change points indicated by the event information in a set of times of the plurality of scene change points detected based on the feature amounts. A compared combination having a highest count value through the repetition is judged as a combination having intervals among the scene change points matching at a highest rate, that is, a synchronized combination.